


where do broken hearts go

by bbyeongs



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, idk - Freeform, just read for yourself, kinda one sided love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/pseuds/bbyeongs
Summary: Harus Doyoung akui, hidupnya memang terbilang cukup monoton.Sangat monoton malah.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	where do broken hearts go

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic dodong/dohyuck pertama yang aku buat, ini panjang bat asli, ga ngerti juga kenapa bisa sepanjang inii padahal niatnya mau kurang dari 10k words aja bikinnya ;((   
> Tadinya mau dijadiin satu chapter tapi ternyata panjang banget, jadi aku bagi beberapa chapter.  
> Niat awalnya aku pengen bikin relationship doyoung hyuck ini slowburn gitu tapi entahlah.. aku sendiri ga yakin, sepertinya gagal jadinya :")  
> btw, judul fic ini dari lagunya one direction, ga ada nyambungnya sama isi cerita hwhwhw  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic! :D

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul—atau yang lebih akrab disapa Ten—pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya mencoba hidup sebagai Doyoung barang seminggu saja, di hari ketiga, dia pasti sudah akan mati kebosanan. 

Waktu itu Doyoung yang mendengarnya hanya menanggapi penuturan sang sahabat dengan sebuah dengusan pelan dan putaran bola mata malas. Tak lupa juga Doyoung berkata, "Hidupku tidak seburuk itu, Ten," selorohnya tak terima, "jangan melebih-lebihkan." Cibiran dari Ten dapat didengar sesudahnya, mengatakan kalau Doyoung seharusnya mencari kekasih daripada hanya mencumbu tumpukan kertas di atas meja kantor kesayangannya. 

Doyoung tidak menggubrisnya. Dia baru saja mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama dengan upah yang cukup bagus pula. Cukup untuk membiayai dirinya yang memang hanya tinggal sendirian di sebuah unit apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota. Doyoung tidak mengatakan kalau hidupnya sempurna, tapi dia cukup puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. 

Doyoung bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dan memiliki banyak teman, bukan juga tipe orang yang penyendiri. Dia punya banyak kenalan yang tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai teman, teman sekantornya misalnya—mereka hanya sebatas bertegur sapa dan berbasa-basi membahas perihal seputar pekerjaan. 

Semenjak Doyoung duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, memang hanya ada dua orang yang setia berada disisinya (selain keluarganya) dan berhasil menyandang gelar sebagai sahabatnya—Ten dan Kun. Gelar itupun berhasil disandang oleh Ten karena pemuda kelahiran Thailand itu yang terus-terusan berusaha mendekati Doyoung dan ingin menjadi temannya. Sementara Kun, pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu tersebut terlalu ramah untuk Doyoung tolak mentah-mentah sebagai temannya. Pertemanan mereka bertiga pun tanpa disangka bertahan sangat lama. Doyoung sendiri hampir tak percaya kalau persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin selama delapan tahun jika ditambah dengan tahun ini.

Sejujurnya Doyoung sedikit banyak mengerti kenapa Ten mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Harus Doyoung akui, hidupnya memang terbilang cukup monoton. 

Sangat monoton malah.

Setiap hari Doyoung bangun pagi, membuat sarapan dan memakannya di depan televisi sembari menonton berita. Setelahnya dia mandi dan berangkat ke kantor menggunakan transportasi umum, bekerja hingga tengah hari, makan siang bersama rekan kerjanya, bekerja lagi hingga malam, kemudian pulang ke apartemen dengan keadaan lelah dan mengantuk. Dia mandi, menghangatkan makan malam yang sudah dia siapkan bersama dengan sarapannya tadi pagi dan melahapnya dengan terburu-buru. Seluruh kegiatan Doyoung hari itu akan selalu ditutup dengan empuknya ranjang dan rengkuhan hangat selimut tebal di tubuhnya. 

Esoknya, Doyoung mengulangi seluruh rutinitasnya itu dengan estimasi waktu yang hampir sama persis seperti hari sebelumnya. Dan terus begitu selama dua tahun terakhir.

Kegiatannya saat libur bekerja pun tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-harinya yang biasa. Bedanya, Doyoung lebih banyak berleha-leha. Menonton televisi seharian, bermain ponsel, tidur, terkadang dia juga akan membersihkan apartemen guna tetap menjaga apartemen yang dia tinggali terasa nyaman. Datang ke laundromat dan encuci pakaian juga dia lakukan di hari Minggu. Terkadang Doyoung juga akan diajak  _ hangout _ oleh Ten dan Kun, yang malah berakhir dengan dirinya merasa menjadi  _ third-wheel _ bagi dua sejoli itu. 

Iya, Ten dan Kun sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan sejak satu bulan lalu, menyisakan Doyoung menjomblo sendirian.

Sejujurnya setelah Doyoung pikir-pikir lagi, tak heran kalau Ten bisa saja mati kebosanan di hari ketiga jika mencoba menjalani hidupnya sebagai Doyoung. Mengingat betapa aktifnya pemuda itu dan pekerjaannya yang memang lebih menguras tenaga secara fisik, tentu saja kehidupan Doyoung jadi terdengar sangat tidak menarik dan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Ten yang hampir setiap bulan pergi ke luar negeri bersama  _ Dance Crew _ -nya. Entah untuk mengikuti kompetisi menari atau tampil di berbagai acara dunia.

Ten adalah pemuda yang ceria dan penuh energi. Jarang sekali Doyoung melihat Ten bersedih. Mungkin bisa dihitung jari berapa kali Doyoung melihat Ten murung selama hampir delapan tahun pertemanan mereka, dan kebanyakan dari kemurungan Ten itu disebabkan oleh keraguannya akan perasaan Kun semasa mereka kuliah dulu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa lelahnya Doyoung mendengarkan ocehan Ten tentang perasaannya pada Kun dan Kun tentang perasaannya pada Ten selama bertahun-tahun ketika mereka berdua belum menyadari kalau perasaan mereka saling berbalas.

Ten adalah salah satu anggota dari NCDC—singkatan dari  _ Neo City Dance Crew _ —yang merupakan grup tari terkenal di Korea. Dulu sewaktu berkuliah, kendati mereka bertiga berbeda universitas, Doyoung dan Kun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan Ten tampil di acara kampus atau di acara apapun. Universitas Ten memang merupakan universitas yang berfokus terhadap seni. Menari dan menjadi pusat perhatian di atas panggung juga sepertinya memang sudah menjadi takdir Ten, berbeda dengan Doyoung dan Kun yang takdirnya bekerja di balik meja kantor. 

Dari beberapa kali mendatangi acara kampus Ten saat kuliah dulu, Doyoung dan Kun secara otomatis jadi ikut mengenal beberapa teman dekat Ten disana. Ada Bambam, Yugyeom, Jimin, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dari semua teman Ten itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Doyoung adalah seorang pemuda bersurai  _ soft pink _ bernama Taeyong. Dengan garis rahang tegas dan tatapan tajamnya, pemuda itu berhasil memikat Doyoung hanya dengan sekali pandang. 

Doyoung bersyukur Taeyong juga ikut bergabung dengan NCDC bersama Ten setelah mereka lulus kuliah, membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk tetap bisa berteman dengan pemuda itu. Melihat senyumnya dan mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang mengintimidasi bagi orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Padahal kenyataannya, Taeyong tidaklah seperti yang terlihat di luar. Lelaki itu benar-benar jauh dari dugaan Doyoung ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Fitur wajahnya yang tajam bak model dan karakter anime dua dimensi benar-benar menyamarkan betapa ramah dan menggemaskannya pemuda itu. Jangan lupakan juga sifat pemalunya yang membuat Taeyong semakin menarik. Doyoung ingat suatu hari dirinya memuji penampilan tari solo Taeyong di sebuah acara kampus dan wajah hingga leher pemuda itu langsung berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Doyoung untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Taeyong, karena Doyoung benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu.

Doyoung sudah lama menaruh hati pada Taeyong meskipun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tidak pada Ten atau pada Kun. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali melihat Taeyong dan bagaimana isi perutnya terasa seperti tergelitik ribuan sayap kupu-kupu ketika berbicara dengan Taeyong. Mungkin seharusnya Doyoung berterima kasih pada Ten karena telah mengenalkannya pada Taeyong yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna selama hampir empat tahun lamanya. Tapi Doyoung tidak pernah melakukan itu karena tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar dan tak ingin mengambil resiko. Menurut Doyoung, menyukai Taeyong adalah suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan dan dia tidak berniat untuk membaginya dengan siapapun. Doyoung hanya ingin menyimpan perasaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hingga semuanya tak lagi terasa begitu menyenangkan. 

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Taeyong mengajak Doyoung bertemu di sebuah kafe. Hanya berdua. Mereka memang sering bertukar pesan dan memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang baik—sangat baik malah. Doyoung sering merasa kalau Taeyong memiliki afeksi yang lebih kepadanya daripada siapapun diantara anggota NCDC. Doyoung bahkan sempat mengira kalau Taeyong bisa saja memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan. 

Sayangnya perkiraan Doyoung salah besar. 

Doyoung ingat ketika dia tengah duduk berhadapan dan berbincang dengan Taeyong di kafe tempat mereka bersua, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi—jauh lebih tinggi dari Doyoung—sekonyong-konyong datang dan mencium pipi Taeyong sambil mengatakan  _ 'Hey, babe.' _ dengan santainya. Doyoung ingat dirinya sangat terkejut dan nyaris melayangkan tinju pada lelaki itu, mengira bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah pria mesum yang tidak tahu adab. 

Namun detik setelahnya, ketika Doyoung melihat wajah Taeyong memerah dan sebuah senyuman malu-malu terkembang di wajah si pemuda cantik yang sekarang telah berganti warna rambut menjadi  _ light ash blue _ tersebut, Doyoung tertegun. Tinju yang tadi sudah siap dia layangkan, dijatuhkannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

Hari itu Taeyong memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Doyoung. Seorang pengusaha kaya kelahiran Chicago bernama Johnny Suh. 

Tentu saja Doyoung merasa spesial kala Taeyong memperkenalkan Johnny padanya. Menurutnya hal itu menunjukkan bahwa Taeyong benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai seseorang yang penting, mempersilakan Doyoung masuk ke dalam hidup Taeyong secara terang-terangan. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, hati Doyoung juga remuk. Hari itu Doyoung mengerti bahwa dirinya hanya seorang teman dan sahabat bagi Taeyong. Tidak pernah lebih. 

Doyoung sampai tidak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali selama berminggu-minggu sesudah pertemuan itu, hingga Ten menaruh curiga pada gerak-geriknya yang memang terlihat berbeda dan lebih murung setiap kali mereka bertemu. Pada akhirnya, usaha Ten menginterogasi Doyoung selama berhari-hari membuahkan hasil. Ten berhasil menguak rahasia Doyoung tentang perasaannya terhadap Taeyong setelah dia memaksa Doyoung bercerita.

Awalnya Ten terkejut, namun setelah mengingat-ingat bagaimana Doyoung selalu terlihat lebih hidup ketika berada di dekat Taeyong, semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal. Ten juga baru menyadari Doyoung tak pernah absen mengikuti acara NCDC jika Taeyong juga berada disana. Tak perlu heran, Doyoung dan Kun memang sudah dianggap seperti anggota spesial NCDC. Sebagian karena mereka hampir selalu mengikuti semua kegiatan grup tari tersebut diluar tampil dan kompetisi, sebagiannya lagi karena mereka adalah dua orang penting bagi Ten, ketua NCDC. Para anggota lain pun tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran Doyoung dan Kun di acara-acara eksternal mereka, seperti acara makan-makan di restoran atau minum-minum di bar setelah kompetisi.

“Kau benar-benar menyukainya?” tanya Ten kala itu, “Sejak kapan?”

Doyoung mengangkat bahu, kepalanya menunduk dalam, “Entahlah,” jawabnya tak acuh, “mungkin semenjak pertama kali aku melihatnya.”

Ten bergumam pelan, “Pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Taeyong itu kan… di acara festival kampusku,” Pemuda Thailand itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menyadari ucapannya, kedua maniknya membulat tak percaya, “kau sudah menyukainya sejak lima tahun lalu?!” 

Doyoung kembali mengangkat bahu, kepalanya semakin tertunduk, terlihat menyedihkan jika dipandang oleh siapapun.

“Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini padaku?” tanya Ten, “Aku bisa saja membantumu, Doyoung!”

“Apa gunanya sekarang?” Doyoung menghela napas pelan, “Semua sudah terlambat,” lirihnya, “Taeyong sudah menjadi milik orang lain.”

Doyoung tahu dirinya pengecut. Dia selalu berdiri di belakang garis. Tidak pernah ingin mencoba keluar dari zona nyamannya. Merasa semua akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mencoba dan hanya menjalani hidup yang terbentang di hadapannya tanpa sekalipun ingin mengambil tantangan. Dia selalu bekerja sebaik mungkin, tapi dia tidak pernah punya tujuan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Doyoung kalah, bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat berperang. Dia tidak pernah ingin keluar dari cangkangnya dan menantang dirinya sendiri, membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Taeyong.

Setelah hari itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa Doyoung lakukan selain melanjutkan hidup dan melupakan Taeyong.

Dan tanpa terasa, satu tahun telah berlalu.

Doyoung sengaja memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaan dan lebih banyak menolak ajakan Ten untuk datang ke berbagai acara NCDC. Doyoung masih berteman baik dengan Taeyong, mereka masih sering berbalas pesan juga, namun sebisa mungkin dirinya mengurangi intensitas bertemunya dengan Taeyong. Jika biasanya Doyoung dapat bertemu dengan Taeyong hingga sekali atau dua kali dalam seminggu, sekarang dia membatasi diri dengan hanya menemui Taeyong satu bulan sekali dengan alasan pekerjaan di kantornya sedang menumpuk. Hal itupun Doyoung lakukan hanya karena dia tak ingin Taeyong curiga dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Doyoung tahu Taeyong itu seseorang berhati lembut, dia mungkin akan berpikir yang macam-macam dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Doyoung secara tiba-tiba tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. 

Kalau Doyoung tidak memikirkan perasaan Taeyong, dia bisa saja langsung keluar dari hidup pemuda itu tanpa pamit dan tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi.

Tetapi hari ini, sekitar jam sepuluh malam, ketika Doyoung sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Doyoung meraih benda yang teronggok di atas  _ coffee table _ dan mendapati nama Taeyong terpampang di layar benda pipih tersebut. Tentu saja Doyoung terkejut. Dia dan Taeyong tidak pernah menelpon satu sama lain. Komunikasi mereka selalu sebatas bertukar pesan jika tidak bertemu secara langsung.

Seingat Doyoung juga beberapa hari lalu Ten memberitahunya kalau hari ini NCDC akan berangkat ke New York untuk mengikuti kompetisi. Doyoung heran, meskipun begitu, jarinya tetap menggeser layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo?" ucap Doyoung ragu, tidak yakin kalau Taeyong memang berniat untuk menelponnya atau hanya tak sengaja menekan ikon hijau berlambang telepon di kontaknya.

_ "Doyoung!" _ Suara Taeyong yang memasuki gendang telinganya, tanpa sadar membuat jantung Doyoung berdetak lebih cepat. Harus Doyoung akui kalau usahanya selama ini tidak terlalu memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Bukan berarti Doyoung berpikir kalau melupakan perasaannya terhadap Taeyong adalah perkara mudah, apalagi mereka masih terhubung secara tidak langsung melalui pertemanan mutual mereka dengan Ten. Tapi Doyoung pikir setidaknya perasaan itu bisa berkurang sedikit saja. Sedikit saja, dan Doyoung akan merasa berhasil mencapai sesuatu—yang tentu saja semua keinginannya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai ekspektasi.

Doyoung sudah terlanjur sangat menyukai Taeyong. Kata 'suka' bahkan sudah tidak lagi cocok digunakan dalam konteks ini ditinjau dari lima tahun dirinya bertahan dalam perasaan itu. Kata 'cinta' mungkin lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Taeyong," sapa Doyoung, sebuah lengkung tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas,  _ "Syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku, aku kira kau sudah tidur." _ Doyoung bisa menangkap sedikit kelegaan dari nada suaranya, dia juga dapat mendengar suara bising yang menjadi latar suara pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa menelponku?" tanya Doyoung seraya matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di atas televisi. Jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. "Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di bandara sekarang?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

_ "Aku memang berada di bandara, sebentar lagi pesawatku  _ boarding."

Doyoung bergumam pelan, masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Taeyong menelponnya. Namun sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh, suara Taeyong kembali memasuki gendang telinganya.

_ "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Doyoung." _

  
  


Doyoung tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika mengiyakan permintaan dari Taeyong setengah jam yang lalu, membuatnya berada di tengah jalanan kota Seoul dan mengendarai motornya tak tentu arah di jam setengah sebelas malam.

Permintaan Taeyong memang sedikit tak masuk akal bagi Doyoung. Pemuda itu meminta Doyoung untuk mencari adiknya yang pergi keluar rumah sejak tadi siang dan sampai saat ini belum kembali. 

Doyoung sudah ingin memberi penolakan terhadap permintaan tolong Taeyong itu, sungguh. Tapi niat menolak tersebut segera sirna ketika Taeyong mulai memohon padanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan sarat akan rasa putus asa. Doyoung pun sempat bertanya pada Taeyong kenapa dia tidak meminta kekasihnya saja untuk mencari adiknya, tapi Taeyong mengatakan kalau Johnny sedang berada di Chicago, mengurus cabang bisnisnya yang ada disana. 

Alhasil, Doyoung menyerah. 

Dia mengeluarkan sepeda motor usangnya yang diparkirkan di  _ basement _ apartemen. Sepeda motor itu sebenarnya sangat jarang Doyoung pakai. Dia hanya akan mengendarai sepeda motor tersebut jika ada hal-hal yang harus dilakukan secara mendadak; ketika dia terlambat bangun dan ketinggalan bus ke kantor misalnya. Selebihnya, Doyoung lebih menyukai naik kendaraan umum, membiarkan sepeda motornya berdebu di basement dan mempercayakannya pada sistem keamanan apartemennya yang terbilang lumayan ketat.

Doyoung menepikan motornya kala ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah notifikasi bahwa Taeyong baru saja mengirim pesan padanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Doyoung segera membuka pesan bertubi-tubi dari Taeyong.

> **From** : Taeyong [22.43 PM]
> 
> _ 1 photo attached _
> 
> _ Ini foto donghyuck _
> 
> _ Dia mungkin berada di arkade dekat sekolahnya _
> 
> _ Dia selalu pergi kesana setiap dia sedang merasa marah dan kesal _
> 
> _ Pesawatku akan take off sebentar lagi _
> 
> _ Maaf sudah merepotkanmu _
> 
> _ Dan terima kasih banyak _

Doyoung menekan foto yang Taeyong kirim.

Foto  _ selca _ Donghyuck, adik Taeyong. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun dengan kulit  _ tan, _ dua manik bulat dan pipi tembam. Terlihat manis, namun fitur wajahnya tidak begitu mirip dengan Taeyong. Doyoung mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Donghyuck merupakan adik sepupu atau adik tiri Taeyong jika saja dirinya belum pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Doyoung memang pernah bertemu dengan Donghyuck, hanya sekali, secara tak sengaja ketika dia dan Taeyong berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju restoran tempat NCDC mengadakan pertemuan tatkala Taeyong meneriakkan nama adiknya dan berlari kecil dari sisi Doyoung, menghampiri pemuda yang tingginya sedikit berada di bawahnya.

Taeyong mengenalkan Donghyuck pada Doyoung, tapi waktu itu Doyoung tidak benar-benar memperhatikan wajah yang lebih muda. Doyoung malah lebih fokus memperhatikan interaksi Taeyong dengan adiknya dan teman-teman adiknya. Memperhatikan bagaimana senyuman ramah itu kembali tercetak di wajah Taeyong dan tawa canggungnya yang menggemaskan ketika berbicara dengan teman-teman Donghyuck yang tak terlalu dikenalnya.

Pertemuan Doyoung dengan Donghyuck memang singkat, tetapi setelah itu Taeyong mulai banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya pada Doyoung. Taeyong mengatakan kalau usianya dengan adiknya memang terpaut jauh. Waktu itu Taeyong berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan Donghyuck berusia tujuh belas tahun, baru saja diterima di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota Seoul—menjelaskan kenapa pemuda itu dan teman-temannya masih memakai seragam sekolah di dalam pusat perbelanjaan pada jam tujuh malam.

Sebuah notifikasi kembali muncul di layar ponsel Doyoung, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Maniknya segera menemukan Taeyong mengirimkannya pesan berisi nama SMA tempat Donghyuck mengenyam pendidikan dan nama arkade di dekat sekolah tersebut.

> **From** : Taeyong [23.45 PM]
> 
> _ Aku berutang banyak padamu doyoung! _
> 
> _ Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak _
> 
> _ Aku janji akan mentraktirmu makan setelah aku kembali dari New York _

Doyoung terkekeh pelan melihat pesan dari Taeyong. Hanya melihat hasil ketikan pemuda itu saja Doyoung sudah bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskan wajahnya.

Doyoung kemudian mengantongi ponselnya dan kembali melajukan motornya ke tengah jalan raya. 

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit, motor Doyoung sudah melewati area sekolah Donghyuck di kawasan Seongdong. Dia mulai menurunkan kecepatan motornya guna melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencari lampu LED bertuliskan nama arkade yang telah Taeyong beritahukan padanya. Doyoung menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan arkade itu sebab dirinya tidak memiliki koordinasi tubuh dan konsentrasi yang terlalu bagus, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini. Melajukan motor seraya mencari nama sebuah arkade bukanlah keahliannya. Sampai akhirnya Doyoung menyerah dan memarkirkan motornya di luar sebuah restoran, memutuskan untuk mencari tempat pusat mesin permainan itu dengan berjalan kaki saja. 

Dia menemukan tempat itu setelah sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki di daerah Seongdong. 

_ LunArcade.  _

Doyoung mendengus pelan membaca papan nama lampu LED berwarna pink dan ungu yang berkedap-kedip seolah mengalami korslet, menggantung di depan sebuah bangunan kecil di hadapannya. Doyoung pikir nama arkade itu cukup lucu. Dilihat dari bangunannya pun sepertinya arkade itu memang sudah lama berdiri, tak heran namanya sedikit norak. Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan Doyoung segera mendorong pintu kaca di depannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. 

Barisan mesin permainan serta-merta menyapa penglihatan Doyoung. Suara dari mesin-mesin tersebut menggema di ruangan dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Doyoung jadi sedikit bernostalgia karenanya. Dia pikir arkade tua semacam ini sudah tidak ada lagi di kota, mengingat di zaman sekarang internet cafe lebih digemari oleh kaum muda dan lebih membawa keuntungan bagi pemiliknya. 

Arkade itu memang masih buka, ditilik dari papan bertuliskan  _ 'Open' _ di depan pintu kaca dan bagaimana Doyoung bisa masuk ke dalamnya tanpa hambatan. Namun tempat itu benar-benar sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara 'bip bip bip' dan beberapa musik kecil atau suara karakter  _ game _ yang seharusnya dapat menarik minat orang-orang untuk memainkan mesin-mesin tua disana.

Doyoung bahkan sampai mengernyit heran ketika berpapasan dengan sebuah mesin pinball. Siapa yang akan bermain pinball dengan mesin di zaman yang sudah canggih seperti sekarang? Orang yang bermain pinball di komputer atau laptop saja sudah tidak pernah dia lihat lagi. Kebanyakan orang akan lebih suka bermain PlayStation atau Nintendo Switch atau permainan modern lain dengan  _ controller _ sebagai alat pengontrolnya, bukan dua tombol di sisi kanan dan kiri sebuah mesin. Apa serunya?

"Ah sial!" Suara umpatan samar yang memasuki gendang telinganya membuat Doyoung sontak menghentikan langkah. Rasa-rasanya suara itu berasal dari lorong barisan mesin permainan di sebelah lorong yang tengah Doyoung pijak. Maka tanpa membuang waktu, dia berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara. Doyoung hanya ingin cepat menemukan bocah SMA itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumah sesuai perintah Taeyong. Dia sudah mengorbankan satu jam waktu tidur malamnya untuk mencari adik Taeyong. Besok memang hari Minggu, tapi tetap saja, sebagai pegawai kantor dengan pekerjaan monoton, membosankan dan sangat melelahkan di satu waktu, bagi Doyoung waktu tidur itu sangatlah penting.

"Lee Donghyuck-ssi?" panggil Doyoung kala matanya menangkap punggung seseorang yang sedang sibuk menunduk menatap mesin pinball. Tangannya pun terlihat sibuk menekan dua tombol di sisi kanan dan kiri mesin secara brutal.

Doyoung mengernyit ketika sosok itu tak kunjung menyahut panggilannya. Perlahan, Doyoung kembali mengambil langkah mendekati sosok itu. Tangannya mulai terangkat, berniat menepuk pundak pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya, "Lee Dong—"

"Akh! Sialan! Dasar pria tua menyebalkan!" 

Doyoung tersentak saat pemuda itu berteriak keras hingga memunculkan gema di arkade tersebut, belum lagi ketika pemuda itu memukul mesin pinball keras-keras dengan tinjunya. Tangan Doyoung yang tadi sempat terangkat ingin menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, dia turunkan kembali. Doyoung semakin terkejut kala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik badan dan menatapnya nyalang. 

Penerangan di tempat itu memang tak terlalu bagus, tapi Doyoung masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau pemuda di depannya ini sama persis dengan pemuda di foto yang Taeyong kirim padanya. Memang sedikit berbeda di beberapa fitur wajahnya, mungkin karena efek kamera atau pencahayaan, tapi Doyoung yakin seratus persen kalau pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan nyalang ini adalah Lee Donghyuck, adik dari Lee Taeyong. 

“Siapa kau?” Kening Donghyuck berkerut, dua telapak tangannya bertumpu di atas mesin pinball, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung sekaligus siaga. 

Doyoung berdehem pelan. Sudah dia duga kalau Donghyuck tidak akan mengenalinya. Terang saja, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, itupun dua tahun yang lalu dan secara tidak sengaja. “Aku Doyoung, teman kakakmu.” 

Doyoung sempat bersitatap selama beberapa saat dengan Donghyuck sebelum kemudian pemuda itu mulai menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke atas, kemudian ke bawah dan ke atas lagi—jelas sekali sedang mengamati penampilan Doyoung yang, harus Doyoung akui, memang terlihat sangat lusuh seperti tunawisma. Doyoung memang sedang bersantai dan akan bersiap tidur ketika mendapat pesan dari Taeyong. Dia hanya memakai kaos putih yang sudah mulai memiliki campuran warna kekuningan akibat mesin cuci dengan bagian karet leher kaos tersebut sudah sedikit melar. Dia juga hanya memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat pudar dan sandal jepit berwarna hitam sebagai alas kakinya. 

“Kau? Teman kakakku?” tanya Donghyuck, maniknya memicing ketika kembali bersitatap dengan milik Doyoung. Seketika Doyoung menyesal tidak mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang lebih enak dipandang sebelum pergi keluar dari apartemen. Dia melupakan sebuah fakta yang pernah Ten beritahukan padanya—bahwa keluarga Taeyong adalah keluarga terpandang, memiliki perusahaan produk  _ make up _ dengan  _ brand _ yang digandrungi warga Korea. Singkatnya, Taeyong berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Adiknya pun bersekolah di sekolah elit kota Seoul. Tak heran saat ini Donghyuck menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan ragu dan curiga. Pemuda itu mungkin sedang mengkontemplasi pikirannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki yang berpenampilan seperti gelandangan di depannya ini benar-benar teman kakaknya atau bukan.

“Iya, aku teman Taeyong.” jawab Doyoung pada akhirnya. Dia berusaha terdengar lebih meyakinkan, namun malah mendapati kerutan di dahi Donghyuck semakin dalam. “Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,” Doyoung buru-buru menambahkan, “Kau ingat ‘kan? Di daerah Gangnam sekitar dua tahun lalu?”

Donghyuck tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut dan malah balik bertanya, “Kau mau apa?” Pemuda itu masih harus mendongak untuk menatap Doyoung, dagunya yang terangkat tinggi memberikan kesan angkuh.

Doyoung sendiri hanya mengernyit, baru menyadari betapa tak sopan cara bicara lelaki yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu. Doyoung kesal, tapi dia tidak ingin menambah urusan dengan menceramahi pemuda itu, jadi Doyoung hanya menghela napas seraya menjawab, “Taeyong menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang.”

Donghyuck mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak mau pulang." jawabnya singkat sebelum kemudian berbalik arah, kembali membelakangi Doyoung seraya merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin. 

Beberapa saat Doyoung hanya mengamati Donghyuck menekan-nekan tombol di mesin dengan agresif sambil sesekali mengumpat pelan. Doyoung tidak berpikir kalau Donghyuck sedang kesal pada permainan yang tengah dia mainkan karena dia dapat mendengar pemuda bersurai karamel itu menyebut kalimat seperti 'pak tua menyebalkan' dan 'pria tukang paksa' dalam umpatannya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti sedang menyalurkan kemarahannya pada sebuah mesin tua, sedang Doyoung tengah memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan atensi pemuda pemarah itu. 

"Hei, kau harus pulang," ujar Doyoung pada akhirnya, "aku sudah berjanji pada Taeyong untuk mengantarmu—"

Suara gebrakan pada kaca mesin pinball membuat ucapan Doyoung terhenti, maniknya membulat kala melihat Donghyuck menoleh dan sekali lagi, menatapnya nyalang. 

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" pekiknya, "Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Doyoung membeliak ketika Donghyuck berjalan menjauh darinya begitu saja setelah berteriak dengan tidak sopan padanya. Demi Tuhan, apa pemuda itu tidak pernah diajarkan mengenai etika dan sopan santun? Doyoung jelas-jelas lebih tua dari Donghyuck. 

Tangan Doyoung mengusap wajah dengan gerakan kasar. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menolong Taeyong dari awal jika Taeyong setidaknya mengatakan lebih dulu bahwa Donghyuck adalah bocah berkepala batu dengan sopan santun yang akan Doyoung beri nilai nol dari seratus tanpa ragu. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, Doyoung mendesah pelan. Siapa yang sebenarnya tengah dia bohongi sekarang? Dirinya sendiri kah? Doyoung bahkan rela terjun dan menyelam di tengah samudera tak berujung jika Taeyong menyuruhnya. 

Tergesa, Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter di belakang Donghyuck dan berjalan melewati beberapa lorong mesin sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, yang tentu saja tidak digubris sama sekali oleh si empunya nama. Hingga akhirnya langkah Donghyuck berhenti di depan sebuah meja panjang yang terlihat seperti sebuah konter pembelian tiket di bioskop atau semacamnya, hanya saja tidak terlihat ada siapapun yang siap melayani transaksi di balik meja. Lampu di konter tersebut menyala remang, sama seperti seluruh lampu yang ada di arkade tua itu.

"Taeil  _ hyung!" _ panggil Donghyuck seraya menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di meja konter, sementara Doyoung hanya mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri, sekitar tiga meter di belakang Donghyuck. Dia memilih mengawasi Donghyuck sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum harus bergerak dan membawa pemuda itu pulang.

Tak lama setelah teriakan Donghyuck di depan konter, seorang lelaki bersurai merah terang muncul dari balik sebuah pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu Doyoung sadari keberadaannya. Lelaki itu mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih, dia berjalan ke arah Donghyuck sambil mengenakan jaket hitam yang Doyoung lihat sudah dibawanya sejak keluar dari pintu.

"Oh, baguslah kau sudah mau pulang, Hyuck." Lelaki bersurai merah itu berkata sambil melewati pintu kecil pembatas konter.

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Apa? Siapa yang mau pulang?" tanyanya heran, "aku mau membeli koin lagi,  _ hyung." _

Lelaki yang yang dipanggil  _ ‘hyung’ _ oleh Donghyuck ikut mengernyit, "Orang di belakangmu itu bukannya mau menjemputmu?" Jari lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah Doyoung, membuat Donghyuck sontak menoleh dan mendelik malas.

"Dia memang disuruh Taeyong  _ hyung _ untuk membawaku pulang," jelas Donghyuck, dia kembali menatap Taeil—si lelaki bersurai merah terang—dan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "tapi aku tidak mau."

"Maaf, Hyuck," balas Taeil, "tapi sepertinya kau memang harus pulang," Dia melihat arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "aku akan menutup arkade lebih awal hari ini." lanjutnya.

Donghyuck menggeleng, menatap Taeil tak percaya ketika lelaki itu mematikan lampu di meja konter. Donghyuck melirik sekilas jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima belas menit. Donghyuck memegang sebelah tangan Taeil, "Kau bisa memberikan kunci arkade padaku, _ hyung!" _ rengeknya, "Aku akan menutupnya sendiri nanti, janji!"

Taeil terdiam sejenak, tapi sepersekon berikutnya dia menggeleng, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Hyuck," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis, "lagipula kau masih di bawah umur," Dia merangkul pundak Donghyuck, menggiring pemuda itu menuju pintu keluar, "seharusnya kau berada di rumah dan bersiap-siap tidur sekarang, bukannya malah bermain pinball di sebuah arkade tua." Taeil melirik Doyoung ketika dia dan Donghyuck berjalan melewati Doyoung yang masih bergeming di tempat. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Doyoung, membuat Doyoung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua orang dengan tinggi hampir yang sama itu mengernyit bingung. Meski demikian, Doyoung tetap melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan di samping Taeil dengan sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau siapanya Donghyuck?" tanya Taeil ketika mereka bertiga tengah berjalan di lorong menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya menoleh pada Doyoung, sebuah lengkung ramah masih setia menggantung di bibirnya.

Namun sebelum Doyoung sempat menjawab pertanyaan Taeil, Donghyuck lebih dulu menyela, menyebabkan atensi Taeil segera teralih pada lelaki yang paling muda diantara ketiganya. "Dia bilang dia teman Taeyong  _ hyung." _ ujar Donghyuck, tangannya bergelayut manja pada Taeil.

Nada suara bocah itu seperti sedang mencibir, membuat Doyoung kesal bukan main. "Aku  _ memang _ teman Taeyong," ujar Doyoung sebal, matanya berusaha menatap Donghyuck yang terhalang oleh Taeil, "tanyakan saja pada kakakmu." lanjut Doyoung, disusul dengan kekehan Taeil setelahnya. 

“Kau teman Taeyong?” tanya Taeil penasaran, perhatiannya kembali diarahkan pada Doyoung, "Siapa namamu?”

Doyoung berdehem, "Kim Doyoung." jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Dan kau?"

"Aku Moon Taeil," balas lelaki itu, "aku juga teman Taeyong, dulu kami berkuliah di universitas yang sama meski berbeda jurusan." Doyoung mengangguk mengerti, dan beberapa saat setelah ucapan Taeil, mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan pintu kaca tempat Doyoung masuk beberapa menit lalu. Taeil menyuruh Doyoung untuk menunggu di luar sebentar karena dia harus mematikan seluruh lampu di arkade dan mengecek beberapa mesin. Taeil juga sebenarnya menyuruh Donghyuck untuk menunggu di luar bersama Doyoung, namun yang lebih muda itu tidak mau dan beralasan kalau dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan berdua dengan 'orang asing'. 

Doyoung hanya mendengus malas dan menuruti Taeil, berjalan keluar dari arkade dan bersandar di tembok bangunan tua itu sembari melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Awalnya Doyoung juga sedikit ragu untuk menunggu di luar sendirian. Bukan karena dia takut gelap atau takut bertemu dan diganggu oleh orang jahat, melainkan karena dia memikirkan Donghyuck. Dia takut Taeil membawa kabur Donghyuck, yang akan menyulitkannya mengikuti titahan Taeyong. Memang terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal, karena Taeil tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan itu—dilihat dari bagaimana tadi dia menyuruh Donghyuck segera pulang dan tidur di rumah. 

Untungnya Taeil sempat meyakinkan Doyoung dengan sebuah bisikan;  _ ‘Aku akan membantumu, Doyoung _ -ssi _ , biasanya Donghyuck harus kubujuk dulu agar mau diajak pulang oleh Taeyong maupun Johnny.’ _

Doyoung mendengus seraya menggelengkan kepala. Dia seharusnya sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur empuk apartemennya jika saja Donghyuck bersikap lebih kooperatif dengannya, atau jika Doyoung tidak setuju membantu Taeyong sejak awal. Mungkin hal ini juga akan menjadi pelajaran bagi Doyoung untuk membiasakan diri dan memperkuat pertahanannya yang selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Taeil dan Donghyuck menyusul Doyoung dan melangkah keluar dari arkade. Mereka berdua datang di waktu yang tepat, dimana Doyoung sudah hampir muak dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Memangnya Doyoung benar-benar terlihat seperti tunawisma atau bagaimana?

_ "Hyung, _ tidak bisakah kau memberikan kuncinya saja padaku?" Suara Donghyuck memasuki pendengaran Doyoung, dilihatnya pemuda itu masih bergelayut manja pada sebelah lengan Taeil yang tengah mengunci pintu arkade. "Aku akan menaruh uang di atas konter untuk setiap koin yang aku ambil, dan aku juga akan menutup arkade tepat jam dua belas malam." lanjut Donghyuck lagi, namun yang didapat pemuda itu hanya sebuah usakan pelan di atas kepala.

Taeil menunjuk Doyoung dengan dagunya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu dan menarik pagar teralis besi. "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Doyoung-ssi, Hyuck?" tanya Taeil.

Doyoung tahu pertanyaan Taeil yang ditujukan pada Donghyuck merupakan pertanyaan retorik, dia juga dapat melihat Donghyuck melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum adik Taeyong itu membuatnya geram dengan menjawab 'Tidak' dengan nada suara santai sekaligus tak acuh.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu dan pagar teralis, Taeil tersenyum lembut sambil menghadap Donghyuck yang berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala yang lebih muda. “Pulanglah,” ujar Taeil, “ayahmu pasti khawatir, Taeyong juga.” lanjutnya. Taeil kemudian menatap Doyoung yang masih bersandar di tembok dan memberikan isyarat pada Doyoung untuk mendekat ke arahnya. 

Doyoung menurut, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua orang itu dan berdiri di sisi Taeil yang lain, berhadapan dengan Donghyuck. Taeil melepas tangan Donghyuck yang menggelayuti lengannya dengan gerakan pelan, “Kau harus pulang,” ucap Taeil, “Doyoung-ssi datang kesini untuk menjemputmu.”

Doyoung dapat melihat kening Donghyuck menampilkan kerutan dalam dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tak suka dengan ucapan Taeil barusan. Tapi Doyoung tidak ingin ambil pusing, toh dia memang hanya disuruh untuk menjemput Donghyuck dan membawa anak itu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. 

Donghyuck berdecak, "Memangnya kau mau kemana sih,  _ hyung?" _ tanyanya, "Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Seiring dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuck, sebuah mobil Land Rover Discovery Sport berwarna putih menghentikan lajunya tepat di jalan raya di depan arkade. Tak lama kemudian kaca mobil di bagian kursi penumpang itu turun secara perlahan dan menampakkan sebuah wajah familiar di balik kemudi. 

Familiar bagi Taeil dan Donghyuck, sangat asing bagi Doyoung.

"Hai, Donghyuck!" 

"Jungwoo  _ hyung?" _ Donghyuck membeliak melihat si pengemudi Land Rover sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeil.

"Itu jawaban pertanyaanmu barusan, Hyuck," Taeil terkekeh pelan, "Jungwoo baru pulang dari Jepang kemarin, aku mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Donghyuck menyikut pelan lengan Taeil, "Pantas saja kau terlihat lebih ceria hari ini," cibirnya, "ternyata ini alasannya."

Sekali lagi Taeil terkekeh, tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Donghyuck, "Memangnya salah jika aku senang melihat pacarku setelah satu bulan tak bertemu?"

Donghyuck tidak menjawab, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Taeil langsung menoleh pada Doyoung, "Tolong antar adikku ini pulang ya, Doyoung-ssi," ujarnya, "Aku duluan, kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan!" Dan setelah berkata begitu, dengan entengnya Taeil melambaikan tangan seraya berlari kecil menuju mobil sang kekasih, meninggalkan Doyoung dan Donghyuck berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter diantara mereka.

"Kami duluan!" pamit Jungwoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Doyoung dan tersenyum tipis sebagai gestur kesopanan, tangan kirinya berada di kemudi dan tangan kanannya sudah berada di atas perseneling, siap untuk meluncurkan mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Donghyuck!" teriak Taeil yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang, memakai sabuk pengaman sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_ "Have fun, hyung!" _ balas Donghyuck, juga sambil melambaikan tangan, sebelum kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Jungwoo dan Taeil itu mulai melaju kembali di jalanan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara dua pemuda yang ditinggalkan. Sebenarnya keadaan sekitar mereka tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan hening, karena masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa kendaraan yang melaju di jalanan, memperdengarkan deru mesinnya. Tapi diantara Doyoung dengan Donghyuck, rasanya memang seperti berada di tengah keheningan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck menoleh cepat menatap Doyoung, Doyoung pun jadi ikut menoleh dan membalas tatapan pemuda itu. "Apa?" tanya Doyoung dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Kau bilang kau akan mengantarku pulang?" 

Doyoung terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala, "Memang iya," jawabnya, dia baru saja ingat kalau dia masih memiliki tugas penting sebelum bisa kembali ke apartemennya, "ayo." ajaknya kemudian.

Doyoung baru saja memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Donghyuck, berniat berjalan duluan ke tempat dimana sepeda motornya dia parkirkan dan membiarkan Donghyuck untuk membuntutinya saja. Tapi niatannya terhenti akibat suara Donghyuck memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Doyoung merasakan ujung kaosnya ditarik pelan dari belakang membuatnya mau tak mau jadi harus kembali memutar tubuh. Dia mendapati Donghyuck tengah memegang ujung kaos yang dia kenakan sebelum kemudian dengan tergesa melepaskannya dan mengusapkan tangannya ke jaket kulitnya.

Doyoung mendengus, “Kenapa lagi?” tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Donghyuck menatap Doyoung lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak mau." ucap Donghyuck lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, membuat Doyoung mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoung.

Oh ayolah. Doyoung hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Kenapa bocah ini merepotkan sekali?

“Bukan urusanmu.” balas Donghyuck.

Doyoung mengusap tengkuk sembari menghembuskan napas pelan, “Oke, maaf aku melewati batas,” ujarnya, “tapi kau tetap harus kuantar pulang.” Doyoung membalas tatapan Donghyuck.

“Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau pulang.” ucap Donghyuck, maniknya menyipit menatap Doyoung.

"Memangnya kau mau kuantar kemana kalau bukan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Doyoung, nada suaranya terdengar kesal, "Kau masih di bawah umur." lanjutnya.

Donghyuck berdecak. Benar juga apa yang teman kakaknya ini katakan. Biasanya jika Donghyuck sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan kabur ke arkade, Taeyong atau Johnny akan menjemputnya, tapi mereka tidak pernah membawa Donghyuck pulang ke rumah karena Donghyuck memang tidak pernah mau langsung dibawa pulang ketika pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah masih begitu anyar. Biasanya Donghyuck akan menginap di apartemen kakaknya yang berada di kawasan Dongdaemun, dia akan mendengarkan ceramah dari Taeyong tentang betapa ayah mereka sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Donghyuck hingga Donghyuck lelah mendengarkan dan terlelap dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Kau bisa mengantarku ke apartemen Taeyong  _ hyung." _

Doyoung terdiam sejenak, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya kemudian, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan ke New York?"

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja aku tahu," jawabnya, "aku adiknya."

"Lalu? Kau mau apa di apartemen Taeyong?"

Donghyuck berkacak pinggang, "Aku mau menginap disana saja malam ini," Sebelum Doyoung sempat membuka kembali mulutnya, Donghyuck kembali berkata, "aku tahu  _ passcode _ apartemennya, aku sudah ratusan kali menginap disana."

Dan dengan itu, motor butut milik Doyoung melaju dengan Donghyuck yang menduduki jok penumpang di belakangnya. Doyoung juga bisa mendengar protes sekaligus gerutuan dan sedikit hinaan dari Donghyuck yang ditujukan pada motornya selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Taeyong.

Tak masalah. Doyoung juga tidak terlalu menyukai motornya. Kalau saja gaji Doyoung cukup untuk membeli mobil, pasti sudah dia lakukan sejak lama.

\---

Donghyuck mengerjap pelan, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, kamar itu terlalu gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya mulai bergerak meraba sprei kasur tempat dia berbaring. Donghyuck tidak pernah membiarkan ponselnya jauh dari dirinya. Bahkan ketika tidur, Donghyuck selalu tertidur dengan ponsel itu berada di sekitarnya—entah di sisi tubuhnya, di sekitar kepalanya atau di sekitar kakinya. Hal itu terbukti benar ketika jemarinya terantuk sebuah benda yang terasa dingin. Pasti ponselnya.

Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan mendudukkan diri sembari meraih benda tersebut. Lampu sensor kecil berwarna merah yang berkedap-kedip menunjukkan bahwa baterai ponselnya sudah di ambang batas, tapi untungnya layar benda itu masih mampu menyala. Donghyuck mendapati jam digital di layar ponselnya baru menunjukkan jam lima pagi. Masih terlalu pagi bagi Donghyuck beranjak dari tempat tidur. 

Donghyuck bukanlah  _ morning person, _ dia berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya ketika dirinya menyadari apa yang membuatnya terbangun sepagi ini; perutnya keroncongan. 

Donghyuck mengerang pelan, dengan terpaksa beranjak dari posisinya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai kayu. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kedua maniknya kembali menyipit. Sekali lagi Donghyuck berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan. Dia menekan home button ponsel yang ada digenggamannya dan segera menekan fitur  _ flashlight. _ Setelah lampu  _ flash _ ponselnya menyala, Donghyuck menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya atau di kamar apartemen kakaknya.  _ Layout _ kamar itu terlihat sangat asing dan ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil dari kamarnya di rumah. 

Donghyuck mengarahkan cahaya dari ponselnya ke sekeliling ruangan, mendapati sisi kiri tempat tidur queen size yang sekarang didudukinya menempel dengan tembok dan di tembok tersebut nampak jendela yang menurut Donghyuck lebih terlihat seperti lubang ventilasi. Sementara di sisi kanan tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja nakas kecil juga pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Jarak dari tempat tidur ke pintu tersebut hanya berkisar satu setengah meter. Kamar itu benar-benar kecil dan sempit. 

Beberapa menit setelah mengusir kantuk yang tersisa, Donghyuck berdiri dari duduknya, mengarahkan dua tungkainya ke arah pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dia mengintip keluar kamar, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring di atas sebuah sofa. Donghyuck tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu dengan jelas karena penerangan di luar kamar juga hampir sama gelapnya seperti di dalam kamar. Tapi setidaknya melihat sosok yang tertidur di sofa itu segera mengembalikan memorinya yang sempat terhapus selama beberapa saat.

Donghyuck baru ingat kalau dia menginap di apartemen Kim Doyoung.

Dia ingat kalau lelaki bersurai hitam itu sempat mengantarnya ke apartemen sang kakak, bahkan sampai ikut masuk ke dalam gedung dan mengantarnya ke lantai delapan belas tempat unit apartemen kakaknya berada. Sayangnya, Donghyuck lupa kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Taeyong mengatakan padanya bahwa  _ passcode _ apartemennya telah diganti. Kakaknya itu memang pernah memberitahu Donghyuck  _ passcode _ baru apartemennya, namun kala itu Donghyuck tidak menyimak karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. 

Donghyuck sudah mencoba semua angka yang menurutnya penting bagi Taeyong. Tanggal lahir ayah mereka, tanggal lahir Donghyuck sendiri, tanggal lahir Johnny, bahkan tanggal jadian Taeyong dengan Johnny pun sudah dia coba masukkan, tapi semuanya berakhir salah. Donghyuck juga sempat menelpon Johnny dan menanyakan perihal  _ passcode _ ini dan sedikit mengganggu jam kerja lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut karena waktu di Chicago menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas siang, sedang di Seoul sudah jam setengah satu dini hari. 

Usaha Donghyuck yang satu ini juga tidak membuahkan hasil. 

Johnny mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu passcode baru apartemen Taeyong. Dia sudah hampir dua minggu berada di Chicago dan Taeyong baru mengganti passcode apartemennya sekitar empat hari yang lalu setelah ada kasus perampokan oleh satpam gadungan beberapa lantai di bawah unitnya. 

Donghyuck juga tidak mungkin menghubungi Taeyong karena hal itu juga pasti tidak berguna mengingat Taeyong baru saja masuk pesawat sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi hingga pesawatnya mendarat di New York dua belas jam lagi.

Selama tiga puluh menit Donghyuck mengutak-atik passcode apartemen Taeyong dan menelpon Johnny, Doyoung hanya berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari sisi Donghyuck, memperhatikan pemuda itu sambil bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Hingga si pemuda Kim itu lelah sendiri melihat usaha Donghyuck yang sia-sia dan kembali berusaha membuat yang lebih muda mau diantar pulang ke rumah.

Tentu saja Donghyuck menolak. Dia lebih baik menginap di hotel yang berseberangan dengan gedung apartemen kakaknya daripada harus pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan si pak tua menyebalkan tukang paksa, meskipun Donghyuck yakin kalau ayahnya pasti sudah tidur sekarang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau.

Donghyuck sudah berencana untuk menginap di hotel ketika Doyoung kembali mengingatkan kalau dirinya masih di bawah umur. 

Donghyuck mempunyai ID card dan uang di dompetnya memang banyak, lebih dari cukup hanya untuk membayar biaya menginap satu malam di hotel, tapi masalahnya dia belum cukup umur. Dia pasti akan dicurigai jika datang ke hotel di tengah malam menjelang pagi begini. 

Karena itu Donghyuck meminta—atau lebih tepatnya 'memaksa'—Doyoung untuk membawanya ke apartemennya saja.

Maka disinilah Donghyuck sekarang. Berdiri di sebuah apartemen minimalis milik lelaki yang mengaku sebagai teman kakaknya.

Donghyuck mematikan lampu  _ flash _ ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana jeans. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan seperti kemarin—jeans hitam dan kaos hitam lengan pendek bergambar Michael Jackson di bagian tengahnya. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan sosok yang terlelap di sofa. Donghyuck menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati lorong pendek yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pintu di ujungnya, yang dia yakini merupakan pintu kamar mandi. Setelahnya pandangannya dia alihkan kembali ke sofa, tepatnya ke arah jendela yang berada di belakang sofa. Jendela itu tertutup gorden yang sedikit tersingkap, membuat secercah cahaya redup berhasil menyelinap masuk dari sana.

Sejenak Donghyuck terdiam di tempatnya sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru apartemen, mengamati seluruh sisi tempat tersebut. Dia mendapati adanya dinding penyekat antara ruang tengah dengan dapur, sebuah meja dengan televisi di atasnya menempel dengan dinding sekat tersebut. 

Donghyuck melangkah memasuki area dapur, tangannya meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar lampu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia segera menekan saklar tersebut, yang ternyata berhasil mengusik tidur Doyoung di ruang tengah. Donghyuck bisa mendengar lelaki itu mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Padahal pintu sekat itu pasti tidak terlalu meneruskan cahaya ke ruang tengah. Yah, mungkin Doyoung hanya terlalu sensitif, pikir Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menatap dapur kecil, yang nyaris lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai pantry tersebut, dengan kening berkerut. Ada satu buah kulkas berukuran sedang, sebuah kompor, sebuah konter polos dengan wastafel di sebelahnya. Di atas konter terlihat sebuah lemari kecil tempat menyimpan piring dan gelas.

Donghyuck berjalan mendekati kulkas dan menarik pintunya, berharap menemukan sebuah apel atau apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Dia benar-benar kelaparan. Donghyuck baru ingat kalau dia belum makan sejak sore kemarin.

Namun yang didapatinya di dalam kulkas sangatlah mengecewakan. Tidak ada buah-buahan seperti keinginannya. Kenyataannya, kulkas itu kosong. Hanya ada dua botol air dingin di bagian pinggirnya. Karena kesal, tanpa sadar Donghyuck membanting pintu kulkas tersebut, dan sedetik setelahnya dia dapat mendengar kembali suara erangan Doyoung dari ruang tengah, disusul dengan suara geraman pelan.

Donghyuck meringis. Dia berjalan keluar dari area dapur menuju ruang tengah dan melihat Doyoung yang satu menit lalu masih berbaring dan tertidur pulas, sekarang sudah berubah posisi menjadi duduk di sofa. Kepalanya tertunduk dan dua tangannya bertumpu pada busa sofa di samping tubuh, tengah mengumpulkan nyawa yang baru terkumpul setengah.

Donghyuck berdehem. Suaranya sontak membuat Doyoung mendongak, matanya menyipit guna melihat Donghyuck yang berdiri di perbatasan ruang tengah dengan dapur. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Doyoung-ssi." ujar Donghyuck.

Doyoung bergumam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur, "kenapa kau tidak di kamar?"

Donghyuck menengok ke belakang, menatap sekilas ke arah dapur sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Doyoung. "Aku lapar," jawab Donghyuck sekenanya, "tadinya aku ingin mengambil buah atau makanan kecil apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutku," lanjutnya, "tapi sepertinya kau juga belum belanja bulanan," Donghyuck melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kulkasmu kosong."

Mendengar penjelasan Donghyuck, Doyoung mendengus. Matanya masih terasa berat. Rasa-rasanya Doyoung baru tertidur beberapa selama beberapa menit ketika nyala lampu dan sebuah suara mengusik lelapnya. Doyoung memang termasuk orang yang sangat sensitif ketika tidur. Dia mudah terbangun karena cahaya atau suara. Itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah lupa mematikan seluruh lampu apartemennya ketika pergi tidur, demi mencapai tidur nyenyak yang dia butuhkan setelah bekerja belasan jam menatap monitor di meja kantornya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Doyoung. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, menyibak sedikit tirai jendela dan mendapati matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur.

"Jam…" Donghyuck mengambil ponselnya dari saku, "lima lewat dua belas menit." Dia mendongak dari layar ponselnya dan mendapati Doyoung tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan heran dan kerutan di kening. 

"Kau lapar di pagi buta begini?" Doyoung tidak bermaksud membuat Donghyuck kesal, tetapi sepertinya dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja, dilihat dari gestur dan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kesal.

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya, "Aku mau pulang." ujarnya kemudian, dia menatap Doyoung sengit.

"Sekarang?" tanya Doyoung. Maniknya membeliak tak percaya kala melihat anggukan dari Donghyuck sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. "Ini masih terlalu pagi." komentar Doyoung setelahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Donghyuck balik bertanya, "Aku lapar, dan kau tidak punya apapun untuk aku makan," ujarnya, "jadi lebih baik kau bangun dan antar aku pulang sekarang juga."

Jika Donghyuck adalah adiknya, Doyoung pasti sudah memukul bokong pemuda itu berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun. Belum lagi tatapan dan cara bicaranya yang angkuh itu membuat Doyoung sebal setengah mati. 

Doyoung menghela napas pelan. Dia tidak ingin mengantar Donghyuck di pagi hari seperti ini, dia tidak yakin kalau dia bisa mengendarai motornya dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti sekarang. Dia mungkin membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur sebelum mengantar Donghyuck. Apalagi apartemennya berada di distrik Mapo dan rumah Donghyuck berada di distrik Jongno, jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih jika mereka mengendarai motor.

“Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang,” ucap Doyoung, “mungkin nanti siang.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Donghyuck, “Kau kan hanya perlu mengantarku dengan motormu seperti kemarin, kenapa harus menunggu siang?”

Doyoung berdecak, “Dengar,” ujarnya, “kau lapar ‘kan?” tanya Doyoung. Pertanyaan retorik sebenarnya, karena Doyoung tak butuh jawaban setelah keluhan yang terus-terusan keluar dari mulut Donghyuck. Detik setelahnya Doyoung melihat Donghyuck mengangguk. 

Doyoung ikut mengangguk, “Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita turun ke bawah dan pergi ke minimarket?” usul Doyoung, “ kau bisa makan ramen di sana atau makan apapun yang kau mau,” Doyoung beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri antara sofa dengan  _ coffee table _ kecil di depannya sambil meregangkan tubuh, “setelahnya kita kembali ke sini dan kau akan membiarkanku tidur sampai siang, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat kita kecelakaan di jalan.” 

Donghyuck terdiam sejenak, maniknya bersitatap dengan milik Doyoung, bingung. “Aku tak yakin aku mengerti maksudmu.” ujar Donghyuck. Dia tidak bercanda. Kalimat Doyoung membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali lebih keras. Apa Doyoung mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan kalau pergi ke Jongno pagi ini? Donghyuck tidak mengerti.

Doyoung mendengus geli. Gayanya angkuh, tapi ternyata Donghyuck memang hanyalah seorang bocah SMA manja yang masih berpikiran dangkal. “Intinya, kau akan aku antar pulang setelah aku mendapatkan tidurku, oke?”

Donghyuck tertegun selama sepersekian detik sebelum kemudian menjawab ucapan Doyoung dengan kata ‘oke’ singkat. 

  
  


Doyoung menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, bersedekap sembari mengamati pemuda di hadapannya makan dengan terburu-buru seolah belum makan berhari-hari. Doyoung mendengus geli, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang masih sepi. Dapat dihitung jari berapa kendaraan yang lewat selama lima belas menit terakhir. Sesekali Doyoung mendongak dan menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan warna biru muda, juga bintang pagi yang perlahan naik dari timur dan memancarkan hangatnya. 

Doyoung memejamkan mata, menikmati angin sepoi yang berembus menerpa wajah dan surainya. Hampir saja dia jatuh tertidur kalau saja suara batuk keras tidak membuatnya kembali terjaga. Matanya segera mendapati Donghyuck tengah terbatuk-batuk, tangannya meraih gelas di atas meja dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Doyoung mendengus geli, "Pelan-pelan saja, Donghyuck-ssi," ujarnya, "tidak ada yang akan merebut ramen itu darimu." lanjut Doyoung seraya terkekeh pelan. Ucapannya tanpa disangka malah membuat Donghyuck, yang baru saja meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, langsung beralih menatap Doyoung sengit.

"Aku sangat lapar tahu!" pekik Donghyuck sedetik setelahnya, "Aku belum makan sejak kemarin sore!"

Doyoung tersentak pelan, kaget karena tiba-tiba diteriaki anak itu. Tapi setelah melihat Donghyuck menunduk dan kembali menikmati makanannya, tawa Doyoung meledak. Dia baru menyadari kalau pemuda di hadapannya berteriak defensif padanya seperti tadi karena malu. Dapat dilihat dari wajah Donghyuck yang memunculkan rona merah samar.

Tawa Doyoung terang saja menarik atensi Donghyuck, pemuda itu mendongak dari cup ramen miliknya dan menatap Doyoung tak suka, "Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?" tanya Donghyuck, "Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Doyoung menggeleng, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sedikit asimetris. "Tidak ada," jawabnya, "lanjutkan saja sarapanmu."

Dasar bocah, batin Doyoung geli. Dia dapat melihat Donghyuck menatapnya curiga sebelum melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang tertunda. Seakan terhipnotis, tanpa sadar Doyoung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghyuck. Bagaimana tangannya memegang sumpit dan mulutnya menyeruput mie dari dalam cup, memakannya dengan lahap. Dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Donghyuck terlihat sangat fokus ketika makan—menggemaskan. Di penglihatan Doyoung, saat ini Donghyuck lebih terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar daripada pemuda angkuh yang tak memiliki sopan santun. 

Manik Doyoung terus mengikuti gerakan Donghyuck, sesekali dia juga memperhatikan fitur wajah Donghyuck sambil memikirkan Taeyong. Bukan membandingkan, Doyoung hanya takjub. Karakteristik wajah Donghyuck dengan Taeyong memang berbeda (Doyoung bahkan sampai berpikir bahwa Donghyuck adalah adik tiri Taeyong sewaktu melihatnya pertama kali 'kan?) tapi ternyata setelah berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan Donghyuck secara langsung, Doyoung bisa melihat beberapa kemiripan mereka. Memang tidak terlalu menonjol, dan Doyoung tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Rasanya hanya berupa sebuah perasaan bagi Doyoung, dia merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Taeyong dan Donghyuck itu hampir terasa sama—hangat (meskipun Donghyuck tidak terlihat begitu di awal), manis, dan menyenangkan. Entahlah, Doyoung pikir mungkin hal itu memang berasal dari gen keluarga Lee.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghyuck menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Ramen  _ cup _ miliknya sudah kosong dan air di gelasnya telah tandas. Donghyuck mengelap mulutnya dengan selembar tisu, menggumpalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam  _ cup _ bekas ramen. Matanya kemudian menatap Doyoung.

"Sudah?" tanya Doyoung yang segera diangguki oleh Donghyuck, "Kita kembali ke apartemenku sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, dua tangannya sudah bertumpu di atas meja, siap untuk beranjak dari duduknya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Donghyuck yang tergeletak di atas meja mulai berdering.

Donghyuck mengambil ponselnya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya seperti tengah menunjukkan angka satu dan mengarahkannya pada Doyoung ketika matanya menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, mengisyaratkan agar Doyoung menunggu. Doyoung sendiri yang tadi sudah siap berdiri segera menaruh bokongnya kembali di atas kursi, meneliti pergerakan Donghyuck yang sekarang sedang mendekatkan ponsel di tangannya ke telinga.

Donghyuck berdehem pelan, "Halo? Ayah?"

_ "Kau dimana, Hyuck?" _ tanya sang ayah,  _ “Menginap di apartemen kakakmu lagi? _ ”

Donghyuck mendengus, “Aku di...” Dia menjeda kalimatnya, melirik Doyoung sekilas sebelum kemudian menjawab, “Di Mapo-gu.”

_ “Mapo?” _ Nada suara ayahnya terdengar kaget,  _ “Kenapa kau bisa berada di Mapo?! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!” _

Donghyuck berdecak sebal, “Tenanglah, Ayah,” ujarnya, “Aku menginap di apartemen teman Taeyong  _ hyung, _ tidak perlu khawatir.”

_ “Tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana?!” _ Suara ayahnya meninggi,  _ “Kau tidak pernah—” _

Donghyuck mengernyit ketika suara ayahnya serta merta menghilang dari pendengarannya. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap layarnya yang gelap total. Donghyuck mendengus geli dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, merasakan tatapan Doyoung yang mengarah padanya membuatnya mendongak dan membalas tatapan lelaki yang lebih tua. Dia lantas mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, “Baterainya habis.” ucap Donghyuck.

Doyoung mengangguk-angguk, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan menyodorkan benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya pada Donghyuck, “Pakai ponselku,” ujarnya, “Ayahmu pasti khawatir ‘kan?”

Donghyuck tersenyum tipis, menerima ponsel Doyoung sambil menggumam, “Mungkin,” tuturnya, “dia sedang mengomel ketika ponselku mati.”

Doyoung mengamati Donghyuck yang sekarang tengah memegang ponsel miliknya, mengetikkan sesuatu disana dan sekali lagi mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Donghyuck berdiri, berjalan menjauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk, tak bisa dibilang benar-benar jauh sebab Doyoung masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu dengan jelas (selain karena volume suara Donghyuck yang memang terbilang lumayan keras). Doyoung menyimak tiap kalimat yang Donghyuck ucapkan di telepon, yang Doyoung yakini kalau pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. 

Dia mendengar Donghyuck mengatakan hal seperti; “Aku bukan anak kecil!” atau “Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Ayah! Tidak perlu dijemput!” dan kalimat-kalimat serupa lainnya. Terdengar seperti anak yang tengah merajuk bagi Doyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghyuck kembali duduk di hadapan Doyoung, keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. 

“Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, Doyoung-ssi.” ujar Donghyuck sesaat setelah dia mengembalikan ponsel Doyoung dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Dua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. 

Doyoung terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Donghyuck, bergumam pelan, “Kenapa?” tanyanya. Tentu saja Doyoung tidak benar-benar bertanya. Meskipun dia hanya mendengar suara Donghyuck dan tidak mendengar suara ayah pemuda itu di percakapan tadi, kecerdasan otak Doyoung sudah cukup memadai untuk menangkap kalau ayah Donghyuck sangat khawatir pada putranya, sementara putra yang dimaksud tidak ingin dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan.

“Ayahku sudah menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemputku disini." jawab Donghyuck.

“Oh,” Doyoung mengangguk-angguk mengerti, “kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai kau benar-benar dijemput."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Donghyuck, "kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu dan melanjutkan tidurmu."

Doyoung mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan tetap disini sampai supir pribadi ayahmu datang." ucapnya.

Donghyuck berdecak, "Kubilang tidak perlu," ujarnya, "aku bukan anak kecil tahu! Kau tidak perlu menungguiku segala!"

Doyoung mendengus, "Siapa bilang aku mau menungguimu?" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya, matanya melihat jam digital yang menyala di ponselnya sebelum berkata, "ini waktunya aku minum teh." lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu minimarket. Dia bisa mendengar Donghyuck menggumamkan kata "Terserah." dibelakangnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum geli memikirkan bagaimana wajah malu pemuda itu.

Doyoung melangkah memasuki minimarket dan berjalan menuju konter untuk membuat minuman panas. Dia mengambil kotak teh instan, membuka plastik yang melapisinya bersama dengan tutupnya, kemudian mengisi gelasnya dengan air panas di dispenser.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi alasan minum teh yang dia berikan pada Donghyuck bukanlah alasan untuk menghindari tuduhan Donghyuck sebelumnya. Kenyataannya, Donghyuck benar. Doyoung memang berniat menunggui pemuda itu hingga dia dijemput oleh supirnya. Bukannya apa, Doyoung hanya takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang akan membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah. Ditilik dari bagaimana ayah Donghyuck yang sepertinya lumayan protektif terhadap putra bungsunya, Doyoung yakin kalau dia dapat dengan mudah disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghyuck. 

Tapi alasan minum teh itu juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Doyoung memiliki kebiasaan minum teh di pagi hari, mungkin sekitar jam enam pagi seperti sekarang. Dia minum teh sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, dan kebiasaan itu tetap terbawa bahkan di hari Minggu. Biasanya Doyoung akan terbangun—tanpa sengaja, karena dia mematikan alarm di hari libur—sekitar jam enam atau setengah tujuh pagi. Dia akan menyeduh teh, menyesapnya beberapa kali sambil bersandar di konter dapur, meletakkannya cangkirnya di wastafel dan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya hingga menjelang siang—atau lebih.

Tak berapa lama, Doyoung membawa gelas teh berbahan karton ramah lingkungan yang tadi telah diseduhnya ke kasir. Dia langsung melangkah keluar dari minimarket setelah membayarnya, obsidiannya menemukan Donghyuck masih terduduk dalam posisi yang sama. Doyoung tersenyum tipis, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat semula. Maniknya bersitatap dengan manik Donghyuck selama beberapa saat sebelum memfokuskan diri memasukkan sebungkus gula pasir yang dia ambil dari dalam minimarket ke dalam gelas dan mengaduk tehnya perlahan.

Setelah dirasa gula dalam tehnya sudah larut, Doyoung mengangkat gelas itu dan menyesapnya pelan, menikmati rasa hangat dan manis di tenggorokan hingga ke perutnya. Sekilas dia dapat melihat pandangan Donghyuck masih terpaku padanya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Doyoung menduga kalau Donghyuck sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoung seraya meletakkan tehnya kembali ke atas meja, "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Donghyuck-ssi?"

Mendengar namanya disebut secara tiba-tiba membuat Donghyuck tersentak pelan, sementara Doyoung mengernyit bingung. Detik berikutnya Donghyuck berdehem, kembali menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutan, "Yah, sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Donghyuck menatap manik di depannya lamat-lamat.

Doyoung bergumam, "Silakan," ujarnya, "Aku akan menjawab jika pertanyaanmu memang patut dijawab."

Donghyuck berdehem, "Dimana kau mengenal Taeyong  _ hyung?" _ tanyanya, "Kau bukan anggota NCDC 'kan?"

Doyoung terdiam sejenak, "Bukan, aku bukan anggota NCDC." jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Lalu? Apakah kau teman kuliah kakakku?"

Doyoung menggeleng lagi, "Bukan, aku dan Taeyong berbeda universitas."

"Lantas bagaimana kalian berdua bisa saling kenal?" Donghyuck bertopang dagu, sebuah kerutan masih nampak jelas di dahinya, kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu benar-benar penasaran.

"Kami dikenalkan oleh Ten, sahabatku sejak SMA, saat kami sama-sama masih kuliah dulu." jawab Doyoung, "Ten satu jurusan dengan Taeyong dan sekarang juga dia menjabat sebagai ketua NCDC."

Donghyuck mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Ten meskipun tidak begitu kenal.

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku dan Taeyong saling kenal?"

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu, "Hanya penasaran," jawabnya, "Taeyong  _ hyung _ pernah beberapa kali menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

Doyoung membelalak, tanpa sadar memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya mengenai ujung meja, "Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?" tanyanya.

"Hmm entahlah… dia sering memujimu sih, mengatakan kalau kau orang yang baik, ramah, pintar dan sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara."

Doyoung tidak mempercayai ini. Dia tidak percaya Taeyong membicarakan dirinya pada Donghyuck. Bukankah itu pertanda bagus? Doyoung mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan dengan Taeyong meskipun peluangnya sangat kecil.

Sayangnya kalimat Donghyuck selanjutnya menghancurkan seluruh harapan Doyoung.

"Taeyong  _ hyung _ bilang kau sahabat yang baik." ucap Donghyuck, membuat Doyoung tertegun seketika.

Sahabat. Doyoung menghela napas. Apa yang dia harapkan? Taeyong sudah memiliki Johnny. Doyoung tidak memiliki kesempatan macam apapun. Dia benar-benar terjebak dalam  _ friendzone. _

“Doyoung-ssi,” panggil Donghyuck, dia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Doyoung, sukses membuat yang lebih tua terkesiap, “kau baik?” tanyanya heran.

Doyoung mengangguk, “Aku baik.” jawabnya sekenanya, tak memedulikan tatapan bingung yang terasa menusuk dari Donghyuck. Katakan saja Doyoung berlebihan, tapi hingga saat ini dia belum menemukan cara untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Taeyong sepenuhnya.

Taeyong itu bisa dikatakan merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai batu, mendapati Donghyuck sudah beranjak dari duduknya. “Jemputanku sudah datang.” kata Donghyuck, ucapannya spontan membuat Doyoung ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

“Dimana?” tanya Doyoung, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkannya, Donghyuck menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil sedan Audi R8 yang baru saja berhenti di pinggir trotoar minimarket, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri saat ini.

“Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap di tempatmu.” Donghyuck menghadap Doyoung sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Doyoung tersenyum tipis, “Tak masalah.” balasnya, sedikit tidak menyangka kalau pemuda sendok emas itu ternyata masih memiliki adab dan mau berterima kasih padanya. Donghyuck tidak seburuk yang Doyoung pikirkan kemarin.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Doyoung-ssi.” pamit Donghyuck.

Doyoung mengangguk, “Sampai jumpa,” ujarnya, “dan hati-hati di jalan, Donghyuck-ssi.”

Setelahnya Doyoung melihat seorang bapak-bapak keluar dari bagian kursi pengemudi, berjalan ke bagian belakang dan membukakan pintu mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut untuk Donghyuck. Dia memperhatikan Donghyuck masuk ke dalam mobil dan pintu mobilnya ditutup oleh sang supir. Doyoung tidak mengalihkan pandangannya hingga mobil tersebut benar-benar menghilang di ujung jalan dan tak terjangkau lagi oleh penglihatannya.


End file.
